A Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is a component that includes integrated electrical wirings to allow various devices to be mounted or provide electrical connections between devices. As technologies are developed, PCBs having diverse forms and functions are manufactured and their examples include a Random Access Memory (RAM), a main board, and a Local Area Network (LAN) card.
In general, the PCBs are manufactured using a copper foil clad layer having a structure in which a conductive layer is stacked on an insulation member. The PCBs may be manufactured by forming a circuit pattern on the copper foil clad layer and this is called electrical PCBs. Since the electrical PCBs as a signal transmission medium use a conductive metal (for example, copper) as electrical wirings, there are limitations in transmitting high-speed and large-capacity data.
To resolve this, a PCB technique using an optical waveguide on an insulation member is developed recently. An optical fiber using polymer and glass fiber is applied to realize the optical waveguide for transmitting light in an optical PCB.